Reflection
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura Haruno memikirkan maksud dari mimpinya. Memang benar ... berpikir dengan logika adalah satu hal yang mutlak, tapi logika tak selalu bisa memecahkan misteri hidup, bukan?/SasuSaku!/AU/Fluff, maybe?/Hanya untuk meramaikan Banjir TomatCeri/RnR?:D


_Dering _ringtone_ sebuah ponsel lagi-lagi kembali menyelinap masuk ke dalam telinga Sakura, membuat gadis bermarga Haruno itu berdecak kesal. Ini adalah kelima kalinya _ringtone_ tersebut bersenandung riang, seakan berusaha menarik sedikit perhatian sang pemilik ponsel yang saat ini sedang asyik menatap langit-langit kamarnya—seperti sedang menerawang sesuatu. _

"_Aaa." Merasa terusik oleh ulah ponselnya, akhirnya batu giok Sakura mengambil ponsel _flip_-nya dengan kasar._

"_Tsk. Siap—" Bola mata Sakura membola seketika dikarenakan teringat akan suatu hal yang penting. Setelah berpikir beberapa detik, akhirnya Sakura pun mengarahkan jari jempolnya dengan ragu ke tombol hijau yang berguna untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut._

"_Um, mo-_moshi-moshi_, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura seraya menggaruk puncak kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_Dengusan kecil adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sakura, yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan untaian perkataan singkat. "Hn, jam satu siang, di kedai _ramen_. Kau lupa, ya?"_

_Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan _saliva_-nya, lalu berkata, "Aku ingat, kok, Sasuke-_kun_."_

"_Baru saja ingat, eh? Cepat ke sini!" seru Sasuke dengan nada kesal terselip di dalam suaranya._

"_Iya, iya. Lima belas menit lagi aku ke sana. Tung—"_

_Klik!_

_Dan akhirnya sambungan telepon tersebut terputus._

_._

_._

**_Reflection by _**Lrynch Fruhling

**_Standard Disclaimer Applied_**

_._

**_Dedicated for _**S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri

_**Special for** Kang Mas Neji Ganteng and Raffa part II_

_._

**_W_**arning

Cerita terbagi menjadi dua alur yang keluar secara bergantian; _past-present, past-present_, dan seterusnya.

Alur yang di-_italic_ itu menceritakan hal yang lampau.

_._

**Terkadang logika saja tidak akan bisa menjawab semua misteri yang ada dalam hidup ini.**

.

.

"R, ra, re— " gumaman-gumaman kecil terkadang terlontar seiring dengan gerakan kecil—membolak-balikkan kertas—dari sang pemilik suara tersebut.

"Ah!" Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, pertanda ia telah mendapatkan apa yang sedari tadi ia cari. Manik _emerald_-nya merekam serangkaian huruf latin yang tercetak sempurna di kertas tersebut.

** Refleksi: cerminan; gambaran**.

Alis Sakura—nama gadis itu—kini saling bertautan satu sama lain. Sebuah reaksi yang tak begitu berarti, memang. Tapi dengan adanya reaksi itu, dapat disimpulkan bahwa sekarang saraf pusat gadis itu sedang berpikir; mencari maksud tersembunyi dari arti kata refleksi.

"Sasuke Uchiha adalah cerminan dari Sakura Haruno? Ng…." Sebuah gerakan kecil—meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya—terbentuk diiringi dengan mengerucutnya bibir mungil sang gadis, "Tidak."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan seraya menutup pasrah buku tebal yang berisi puluhan—bahkan ratusan—kosakata tersebut. Efek dari berpikir lama kini sudah mulai ia rasakan, maka dengan cepat sang tangan memijat pelan dahi lebarnya dengan tujuan mengurangi rasa sakit yang menyerang kepalanya.

Ah, sepertinya berbaring adalah solusi terbaik yang bisa dilakukan Sakura saat ini.

.

.

.

"_Um, hai," seulas senyum tergores sempurna di wajah Sakura ketika ia menyapa canggung kekasihnya yang saat ini menatapnya dengan sorot mata tajam._

_Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat sempurna. "Hn. Duduk."_

"_Kau tahu tidak sekarang jam berapa, eh?" Sasuke kembali buka suara ketika Sakura telah duduk di hadapannya._

_Cepat, Sakura melirik jam tangan yang terpasang sempurna di tangan kirinya dengan ekor matanya. "Err, jam dua."_

_Pemuda berambut raven itu mengangguk singkat, lalu dengan sekali gerakan halus, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan—menatap Paman Teuchi, sang pemilik kedai. "Paman, _ramen_-nya dua, ya."_

"Ha'i_!" Dengan senyuman yang selalu dipamerkan ke pelanggannya, Paman Teuchi mengangguk dengan penuh antusias._

"_Jadi … apa yang bisa membuatmu terlambat sampai setengah jam begini, Nona Haruno?" Sasuke menatap malas kekasihnya yang sedang memainkan jari jempolnya di atas meja._

"_Etto, tadi aku sedang memikirkan merenungkan mimpi tadi malam…." Sakura menggaruk pelan pipinya yang tidak gatal seraya memamerkan sebuah cengiran._

_Bingung adalah reaksi pertama yang diekspresikn oleh Sasuke. Hei, untuk apa kau memikirkan sebuah mimpi? Tidak penting sekali, cih. _

_Namun demikian, Sasuke tetap mendengar dengan saksama cerita narasi yang dilantunkan oleh mulut Sakura._

.

.

.

Ponsel Sakura bergetar pelan. Dengan malas, Sakura tolehkan wajahnya menatap meja kecil yang berada tak jauh darinya. Setelah tangannya berhasil menggapai ponsel tersebut, gadis beriris _emerald _itu pun langsung membuka pesan singkat yang diterima beberapa saat yang lalu.

**_From_: Sasuke-_kun_**

**Sudah temukan jawabannya?**

Bahkan di pesan singkat pun Sasuke tetap mempertahankan gelar _stoic_-nya. Sakura menggerutu pelan ketika menatap layar ponselnya. Jari-jari Sakura sekarang bergerak aktif menekan tombol _qwerty _ponselnya dengan maksud membalas pesan singkat Sasuke.

**_To__: _Sasuke-_kun_**

**Belum. Ayolah, beritahu jawabannya ._.**

Sakura memutar pelan ponsel _pink_-nya. Matanya kini kembali menatap kamus bahasa yang ia biarkan tergeletak di dekat bonekanya.

"Refleksi, ya…." Manik mata Sakura menangkap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul samar di layar hitam ponselnya.

.

.

.

"_Hn. Kau terlambat hanya karena memikirkan mimpi aneh itu?" Sasuke meneguk segelas air putih seraya melirik Sakura yang masih sibuk menghabiskan _ramen_-nya._

_Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan sumpit yang masih menggantung di mulutnya. "Um, iya."_

"_Hn? Hanya karena kau bermimpi kau bercermin dan bayangan yang terpantul bukan dirimu … melainkan aku?" tanya Sasuke, lagi, berusaha mendapatkan sejumput keyakinan untuk menyakinkan dirinya._

"_Iya, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura, mengangguk lagi._

_Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Dengar, Sakura. Jawaban dari mimpimu itu mudah sekali." _

_Sakura yang saat itu sedang menuangkan air putih ke gelasnya kini menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata penasaran. "Mudah bagaimana? Kau ini be—"_

"_Stop." Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah Sakura, "Kau hanya perlu memikirkannya dengan—"_

_Perlahan, jari-jari Sasuke menekuk ke dalam, menyisakan jari telunjuk yang kini mengarah ke ulu hati Sakura. _

"—**_hati_**_mu."_

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, meninggalkan Sakura yang termenung; sendirian._

.

.

.

"_Hn. Masa sampai sekarang kau belum menemukan jawabannya?" _suara _baritone_ milik Sasuke menyeruak masuk ke dalam telinga Sakura.

"Uum, ya. Aku sudah membuka kamus bahasa dan menatap huruf latin itu dalam kurun waktu satu jam, tapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya," jawab Sakura, pelan seraya menganggukkan kepalanya—meski ia tahu Sasuke tak akan bisa melihatnya.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sasuke mau tak mau merutuki kelemotan kekasihnya—tentunya di dalam hatinya sendiri. "Aku tidak memintamu membuka kamus, Sakura. Aku memintamu untuk bertanya ke hatimu."

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-_kun_—"

"Buka jendelamu," sela Sasuke, cepat seakan meminta Sakura untuk melakukannya sekarang juga.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, akhirnya Sakura turun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" Dengan ponsel yang masih diletakkan di telinganya, Sakura merekam sosok pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang saat ini sedang berdiri di sebuah tiang listrik yang terdapat di seberang rumahnya.

"Hn?" respons Sasuke. Saat ini ia sedang menatap langit yang berawan.

"K-kau … kenapa berdiri di depan rumahku?" ujar Sakura, pelan.

"Kau mau tahu arti mimpimu, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke, tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sakura. Diarahkannya jari telunjuk miliknya ke atas—langit.

Sebuah perkataan terlontar dari mulut Sakura. "Mau, mau!"

Sasuke merotasikan kakinya agar ia dapat melihat kekasihnya; masih dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah ke langit. "Kita itu saling melengkapi … itu artinya."

Merasa Sakura tidak akan menanggapi perkataannya, Sasuke pun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Seperti awan dan matahari yang selalu berusaha untuk menutupi kekurangan masing-masing."

Sakura terperangah. Uh, oh. Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa merangkai kata-kata mutiara? Apakah otaknya sedang konslet?

"Lagipula kau seharusnya tidak usah memikirkan mimpi itu, Jidat. Tahu kenapa?" _Onyx _Sasuke menatap siluet gadisnya yang kini tampak silau jika dilihat dari bawah; matahari sudah kembali bersinar, membuat mata Sasuke menyipit.

Melihat senyuman Sasuke, Sakura mengangguk pelan. Ah, sepertinya kali ini ia mengerti maksud Sasuke. "Tahu, dong."

"Hn. Apa, coba?"

Cepat, Sakura menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, lalu menekan ikon yang bertuliskan _message_ di bawah ikon tersebut. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud dari gerakan Sakura akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel Sasuke bergetar. Dengan cekatan, Sasuke membuka pesan yang baru masuk beberapa detik yang lalu. Sebuah goresan tipis kembali terlukis di wajah Sasuke serentak dengan gerakan batu obsidiannya yang saat ini sedang menatap layar ponselnya.

Menengadahkan kepala, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan sebuah anggukan. Itulah hal yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, membuat Sakura yang berada di kamarnya ber-_yes_ ria.

.

.

.

**_To_: Sasuke-_kun_**

**Karena … biru dan merah jambu itu melambangkan kebersamaan. Seperti … kita.**

**.**

**Berpikirlah dengan hatimu karena logika tak akan selalu bisa memecahkan misteri hidupmu.**

**.**

**FIN**

C-C-C [Curhat Cuma-Cuma]:

Izinkan diriku mundung terlebih dahulu ;;A;; diriku tau kalo fict ini—lagi-lagi—jauh dari harapan. Aku minta maaf—sangat sangat minta maaf (?) Tapiiitapiii. Semoga ini fict gak hancur hancur amet ya :")

Oh, iya, ini fict juga aku persembahkan untuk Nindita N. Suryadi. Maaf, ya, Ta, kalo fict-nya gak memuaskan D":*gelundungan*

Btw .. itu SMS terakhir dari Sakura untuk Sasuke itu aku kutip dari kata-kata yang dibilang kak rei di grup SSL pas dia upload satu foto xDD/plador

Oh, ya, maaf kalo ada typo. Ini di publish gak ada periksa periksa lagih ;;A;;

Oke, tanpa babibu lagi, _review and concrit, please?_

Ayooo, ramaikan Banjir TomatCeriii!*bawabendera*

_Fresh and Reddish, like a cherrytomato!_


End file.
